Worth
by Animegrl1047
Summary: Lux left the League after an incident that made her wonder about her state as a champion, a representative to Demacia. A couple of months later when tensions are rising between the city-states, she gets two visitors: one from Ezreal, the champion she is very close to. The other person visits her for a different reason... Rating might change. Depends.
1. Chapter 1

**Worth**

Disclaimer: In no way in hell do I own this. And this is something I'd like to clear out of my mind before I get back to one of my other fics...

* * *

"Lux? Luxanna dear?"

The light mage blearly blinks her eyes open as she lifts her head from the books that are scattered and piled up on the table.

"Yes?" Lux asks, looking to see a woman approaching her. She blinks before looking back at the mess on the table, "Oh!" She squeaks when the head librarian approaches her, "I-I'm really sorry about the books. I'll put them back- I promise!"

The older woman sighs, shaking her head with a small comforting smile as she gently pats the light mage's shoulder.

"My dear, don't worry about it. You are one of the best students from the College of Magic and never once did you ruin anything in this library. I'll take care of those books."

Lux can't help but feel bad for the amount of time she has been spending in the Royal Demacian Library. "Are you sure?" She asks worried.

"Luxanna," The patron chuckles, patting the young woman, "Don't worry about me. I have seen several patrons come in and out. I have memorized every book in here. If I truly need help, I will come over to you."

The young blonde girl sighs, resigned to it, "If you say so... so, what's the matter?"

"Oh!" The elder woman's eyes crinckles in concern, "There is someone here to see you."

That doesn't surprise Lux. She wasn't surprised if it was her mother, who has come by to check up on her and see if she is ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. A few visitors have been her former collegaues from the College of Magic - most of them curious to see how Lux has been and what she has been up to. A few of them did dare question her time within the League, but she manages to reply to them with the basics on what the Institute is.

"I suppose my mother has come for me again..." Lux sighs, weariness evident in her eyes as she picks up a small book, "I'll be checking this book out."

"Ah, let me get that for you, dear," The head librarian escorts the light mage towards the main hallway before handing the small book over to Lux, "I'm afraid it isn't your mother; she has left me with this," She hands the surprised light mage a small envelope.

"Do you know who it is?" Lux blinks, taking the envelope and placing it into her small purse; she knows that it is - money for food and there is a key for home.

The elder woman blinks before chuckling, "Actually, my dear, this gentleman said he is a good friend of yours. I believe he said he came from the Institute?"

That made the light mage stop in midstep, her blue eyes widening in surprise at the mentioning of where the stranger was from. "The... Institute?" She whispers to herself, hoping that it wasn't any of the summoners or institute commanders who are coming to take her back.

"Lux? Dear?"

She blinks, a small smile gracing her face as she faces the head librarian, "I-It's nothing. Thank you for letting me know."

Lux was honestly frightened to know who was waiting for her.

"Have a good day, Lux. Your visitor is waiting for you in the main entrance hall," The head librarian smiles before resuming her duties in the library. The light mage nods before turning around, slowly walking towards the entrance, gripping her purse and book at hand.

_When did I last saw anyone from the League?_ She silently gulps, her steps quickening in nervousness as she begins to head out towards entrance. If anybody from League was to try and find her, they can't find her due to her change in clothing.

While she kept her headband on, her outfit is that of her civilian clothing. While she was learning within the College of Magic, Lux decided to try and hide her identity as a Crownguard by purchasing a few outfits (she knows her mother Lilia and her father will not approve). Instead, her parents thought she needs to fully show herself as a Crownguard; enter in as one, leave the College of Magic as paragon - a title usually fit for a Crownguard. Her brother is hailed as a hero to all of Demacia with his mighty blade; Lux was known to be as Garen's little sister, the light mage, the prodigy.

After going through great ordeals and testing through various missions for Demacia and Ionia, she is a fantastic ally and eventually entered in the League as The Lady of Luminosity. her outfit is that of customary Demacian: blue, white, yellow armor and clothing (some of the Demacians in League were exceptions). She was even one of the few spies sent to figure out more about the war in Kalamada, the one Demacia is known to have a swift victory over. But after those events in League...

_No! Don't think of it..._ She bites her lower lip as she quickly walks towards the doors to exit out before ducking her head to descend down the stairs, lightly skipping a few steps, _Just find a way and give the League visitor the slip-_

"Lux?"

She give out a small yelp when her name was called, causing her to slightly stumble in her step before recovering. She hoped nobody saw that-

"Lux!"

Whoever it was, he must have recognized her. Quickening her speed, Lux squeezes her book and purse as she begins a quick run towards her home as she hears someone running after her, calling out for her.

"Wait, Lux!"

She doesn't take a second glance; if she was lucky, this visitor doesn't know Demacia very well, so she can outrun the League Visitor easily. Looking around, she can see some areas and vendors in the areas that she can sneak into. Giving a quick glance, Lux can see an empty alley near a corner. A small smile creeps on her lips; perhaps she can outrun him with her light magic.

Giving a small whisper of a simple light orb spell, Lux allows the small light orb float in midair as she turns into the empty alley. _There should be enough light to distract him,_ Her blue eyes glint micheviously as she whispers the command for the orb to burst, giving a small flash of light to temporary blind the visitor.

She hears some people wincing from the small flash; she mentally apologizes for the trouble, but it was necessary.

"Thank goodness," She murmurs to herself as she straightens herself before looking around the area to see if the coast was clear-

Someone yanks her back into the alley by grabbing her left arm, "There you are!"

...or not.

"Let me go!" Lux was about to shover her elbow against the intruder's stomach when she was forced to turn around to see surprised dark blue-grey eyes and red triangle markings on his cheeks. She freezes in the person's arms before her light blue orbs widen in alarm.

"E-Ezreal?" Lux finally squeaks in surprise, seeing the Prodigal Explorer in front of her.

"Finally!" The Prodigal Explorer sighs in relief, his dark blue eyes shining in relief before he grins, "You were really hard to catch; I thought I'd lose you in the streets for a minute."

"I thought you were some League official," Lux confesses, looking down in embarrassment, "...Sorry, Ezreal."

"It's okay. ...wait, you thought I was one of them?" Ezreal blinks before he chuckles, gently patting Lux's shoulders, "Hey, come on! I'm not like those guys! You know me better than that. Besides..." He smiles, seeing his best friend in front of him once again, "...I missed you."

The blonde mage blinks before breaking in to a beaming smile and hugs him, "I missed you too, Ezreal! Oh god... it's been a while!" She can feel the explorer slightly sqwauk before he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You actually are wearing something else other than that blue and white I've seen you wear," The explorer can't help but admit that the Lady of Luminosity is wearing actual civilian clothing as he releases from the hug to take a full view of Lux, "It actually looks good on you."

"Really?" Lux does a small twirl before a small giggle bubbles from her, "I was afraid people will still recognize me even though this outfit I bought. Speaking of," She glances over at Ezreal with slight confusion, "Did you know where I was?"

The explorer slightly grimaces, running his gloved hand through his hair, "I actually stopped by your residences, but your mother told me you were at the Grand Library in the city. She also told me to let you know that she'll be out on a tour with the other houses for the next month, so..."

"Oh." The blonde woman blinks before sighing, "...and I'm taking she left me in charge of the house while she is gone?"

"That," Ezreal nods before looking concerned, "Lux. Is everything still okay?"

The light mage bits her lower lip before she sighs, "...I want to say that I'm fine, but..."

"It's not, is it," The explorer isn't as dull in terms of emotions; he's seen it before, especially throughout his travels. He sighs, placing his hands around her shoulders, "Everyone back there at the League has been wondering about you. Even Nami's been wondering where you've been for the past couple of months," Ezreal then pauses, "Your brother's been worried along with the other Demacians. They're wondering if everything's okay with you. If..." He frowns, seeing the slight ire that creeps up on Lux's face, "...eh, bad subject to trek on?"

"You can say that," Lux bitterly replies, leaning against the walls of one of the homes as she looks out over to the Demancian street markets, "It's something... that's still fresh on my mind. It's just..." she closes her eyes before looking back at Ezreal, "...I'm getting tired of fighting. I feel my life draining whenever I feel or hear anything regarding the war between Demacia and Noxus. Even when I look at the Summoner's Rift..."

Her voice trails off before letting a forlorn sigh escape her. Ezreal can't help but wonder if Lux has been through a lot; aside Annie (well, that kid was twisted to begin with anyway- who the hell spews out a **bear** and fire at the same time!?), Lux is perhaps one of the youngest members to enter inside the League... and the first ones to have been sent out in the front lines of actual war herself as opposed to the tiffs and battles for summoners.

Perhaps the war between Demacia and Noxus carries over, even outside the battlegrounds.

"...it's stupid."

Lux blinks, looking up to see Ezreal, whose jaws are slightly clenched. He sighs, looking at her, "I hate Noxians to a high extent because of what they want to do, but I don't like those who resort to violence just to get what they want. Even if some of them are... well," he gestures towards the looming towers of the castles of Demacia, "...you know. I don't know how it feels to have a full burden of being an example of a city-state, but having a burden sucks."

"It does," Lux nods, starting to slightly relax, "But while I can't blame others... It feels suffocating. I have to cater to my mother's whims while my father is gone, to what Demacia wants, to what... Garen wants..." she trails off, knowing how fully Garen wants her to be set as a hero to all of Demacians. He was one of them.

But her? Even if she was held in the highest honor, she can't help but wonder if the many lives taken in the battle field are worth the effort. She has also seen how it has affected others, most especially towards Prince Jarven IV, Vayne, her closest friends, and her brother and his obessesion to find a worthy opponent. Both physically and mentally, the tensions between every champion is very high, especially in the League...

"Did... Garen sent you to find me?" She quietly asks Ezreal. If she knows her family well, she should know that out of all people, Garen treats Lux like a companion in war; someone he can just look at as a comrade instead of what she was hoping to be viewed as a younger sister or any acknowledgement as a sibling. After the battles against Noxus and other enemies, Garen isn't the older brother Lux looks up to. Yes, he has changed (drastically) and her father and mother hold him to the highest honor for his duties.

And knowing after the events that transpired in the League a while back, Lux has an inkling of suspicion that Garen only wants her to return just so she won't make a fool out of the Crownguard name and in Demacia's honor.

Instead of what she was expecting (she was expecting some guilty look from him or something similar befpore saying, 'Yes, Garen sent me to find you, blah blah blah'), she sees surprise written on his face.

"No. I came here to check on you myself," Ezreal admits with truthness in his voice, "I just missed my best friend." And a small smile, "...and my sparring partner. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Lux looks surprised to hear this. The other few times she left the League for personal purposes, there were people sent to look for her (mostly summoners), mostly represented by Garen or any of the high priests who have witnessed her low performance in battle. Not even her brother can take family over duty. But, to hear that someone actually worried about her and even went out his way to search for her...

"Ezreal..." She can't help but feel a swell of emotion in her voice before hugging him for the second time. This time, she didn't hear him protest or such; he returns her embrace.

"Though, Garen is concerned and worried about your well-being," The explorer grumbles in irritation, "The others are too. Hell, even the yordles want to know where the heck you ran off too."

"I know... I must have worried a few people like you mentioned earlier," The blonde closes her eyes, feeling tired from talking about the League (and thinking about it), "But... just for this once, can we not talk about it?"

The blonde explorer looks at the light mage in slight surprise before nodding, gently releasing his embrace from her again (this time, a light blush accompanying him), "Y-Yeah. Sorry. Guess whatever made you leave the League was that bad, huh?"

_You have no idea, Ez..._ Lux slightly nods, "I'll... I'll give you the short version later." She can see Ezreal nod, his lips pulled into a tight thin line as he tries to figure out what to say next without pulling a sensitive point in the light mage's current state of mind.

The peace only lasted a couple seconds when they heard a growl come from Ezreal's stomach, causing him to slightly blush. Lux blinks before she giggles, looking up to see his embarrassed face.

"Well... this is... awkward. And it's not funny!" The explorer mutters, glaring at the now snickering Lux, "...do you know if there's a place where we can grab a bite to eat?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me anyway," Lux's smile slightly fades, "Are you returning to the League after this?"

Ezreal shakes his head as he escorts Lux out, "Actually, I don't have anything else to do for the next few days; the League allowed me a couple of days to rest. But first, I need some food!"

The light mage beams, "Great! I have a good spot for you to try. I've been meaning to let you come visit here at one time!"

"And here I am... though I'm going to get lost on the way," Ezreal looks around to the various buildings, "Dang. I really need a map for this, huh?"

"Yup!" Lux's laughter came light as Ezreal scowls.

But she can tell the traveler is enjoying himself. Looping her right arm around Ezreal's left, she grins, "Let me lead the way, then!"

"Don't you mean light the way?" The explorer grins before trying to prevent his best friend poking him, "Hey, hey! I was joking!"

"Ha ha, very funny!" Lux retorts, but the smile betrays her.

_It's good to see you again, Ezreal._

* * *

He can see how cleverly disguised she was; even with her civilian clothing on, her shining blonde hair distinguishes her from any other Demacian. When he sees her looking around before beginning to run off, he wondered if she has sensed him; after all, he was perched on top of the Grand Library of Demacia, away from the guards' eyes and the civilians. It wasn't until when he sees that explorer that he realizes that he wasn't the only one after her.

_Damn._

And when said explorer finally caught up to the light mage by using that damned shifting move of his (after he notices the light mage activates her light orb, one of her signiture moves), he made damn well sure he was well-hidden from the two. Even when he overheard the conversation, he can tell that the light mage was serious about her being tired about being in the war, how it has changed lots and affected others...

_It has changed you too, huh?_

The mentioning of her brother, that idiotic brute, should have invoked some sort of response for her to be surprised and making her wonder if she should return due to her brother's worried nature.

To his surprise, she even reacted coldly to the thought of a member of her family, the paragon of Demacia, worried about her. Even he can tell the explorer knew what subjects not to tred upon in the future.

After all, the explorer was not there first hand to see the true events that unfolded in Noxus, Kalamada, or Demacia. He hears how the explorer hates the people from his nation (_I'm honestly not surprised,_ The man quietly snorts to himself), the way wars are changing others. What he wasn't expecting was how... tired Luxanna sounded when she mentioned how she was supposed to uphold the tradition as one of the heroes of Demacia.

As her enemy (as Katarina was to Garen), wasn't having an equal match enough for a reason why she must uphold her Demacian honor?

_Interesting. You're the opposite of the Demacians I see on the field as of now..._

The fact that the explorer came to see for himself to see if the light mage was all right was a white lie; he did witness Garen asking Ezreal about Lux. It was also another reason why he decided to leave the League aside carrying out more missions for Noxus (as unusual as it is to any Noxian hero); he wanted to see how the light mage was.

A gentle laugh cuts though his thoughts as he sees the young girl change back into her cheerful self (even if the looks of weariness is evident in her face) before guiding Ezreal out of the alleyway towards the streets of Demacia. He did not miss that she begins to guide him, pointing out every mark in the clean city. Narrowing his eyes, he begins to trail them, blending in with the shadows of the buildings and towers.

Despite her cheerful disposition, he can tell Lux is bothered about something. All that left is that he has to exploit it. He did say he was on a mission, but one given to himself; not one given by any of the Noxian individuals or generals, nor by any member of his family or the so-called 'allies' of Noxus.

Well... Katarina knew about it, but she didn't stop him. She is trying to find a way to distract Garen, while he carries out what he truly wants.

_It's not enough to hide you away from me, Luxanna._ The assassin mentally notes to track the light mage down, to remind her of what is truly important to her.

...even if it meant throwing away his honor for the sake to see the light mage back on the fields, fighting.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ahahahahahahaha shit. I should have placed in an Out of Character warning in here.

And yes, I am a League player.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ...nope. Oh, and a small thing regarding the new map that showed up recently along with the new champ (hopefully you know who I'm talking about).

* * *

"This... is where you would go for food?" The explorer looks in slight surprise as he takes in the surroundings of the current place in which Lux has led him to.

"Yup; it's one of the few places I'd go with some of my friends from the College of Magic." Lux nods, a beaming grin on her face, "Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just..." Ezreal trails off as he looks around the area a second time, still surprised.

Ezreal thought Lux was the type of person to go for the more fanciful places, restaurants and...well, anything elegant since she has been raised in an environment in which she has been strict and held in a uptight manner.

The place where they are in, however, manages to scratch the idea. It looks to be one of the few taverns around Demacia. It was still well-kept and tidy, but there are some shields and armor decorating the walls along with some weaponry. There are some laughter, some talking and some shouting (he can clearly see that some of the technology from Piltover has been utilized in this bar; he knows Demacia and Piltover have been on good terms since they have some goals in common (their enemies, for one)... clearly, that's why they have a forged alliance with each other).

"...this actually looks like one of the taverns in Piltover, you know," Ezreal can't help but admit, this was a slight change of scenery, especially for the draconian city such as Demacia. It reminds him of home (at least a little bit), but there are hints of Demacian pride in the tavern. "You said you came here a couple of times with your friends from the College of Magic?"

Lux nods as she indicates two with her fingers to one of the employers before following him to a spot near one of the curtained windows, "For us, it was a way to ease and relax, to get to know each other. Well, there is a slight restriction about getting drunk and all, but for me," The blonde woman looks over at the bar, where it was almost filled with the other customers who are engaged at a game (something that did not have to do with the League, that was for certain), "It's a place for me to escape from the way of life I was living."

He sees the sad smile on her face as she glances over towards the outside of the city. He can't but realize that earlier, she did complain about the burden being a hero of Demacia has affected her. Ezreal thought she would be more sensitive about this, seeing as how Demacians are proud of their achievements, their motives for being a paragon for a city-state...

Lux was an exception to the rule of the ideal Demacian hero (next to Vayne). She is easy going, would rather get along with everyone than fight others, and not judged others based on who they are (well... it might be an exception to Noxians and Zaunians, but he can be wrong on that). She isn't also a lady in distress either; she isn't a regular princess. She single-handedly managed to infiltrate into the Noxian military and overheard about their takeover to Ionia; her ability to manipulate light and trick the opponent (as well as blinding them for a quick second) along with her snipes can cause others to misjudge her and underestimate her abilities.

In fact, that idea of Lux being the dainty lady from Demacia burned up a long time ago when he saw her at one of the local bars around the Institute, talking with Akali, Quinn (whose falcon has been perched up on side of the wooden tables), Ashe, Janna, Ahri, and Miss Fortune. She would rather talk about anything **but** being proud of her achievements or her awards that she recieved from Demacia.

...okay. Ezreal might have admit that the light mage talking to Quinn was expected (since she is a Demacian scout, but her citizenship isn't Demacian) along with Akali (he can **tell** the two are really good friends since they talk about their battles and help each other a lot). Ashe because of some royalty reasons (and she does manage to make Lux feel better after an aggravating defeat); Janna because like Lux, she is also a support and sometimes, some summoners take her to the middle lane (and the two can relate a lot). But to Ahri and Miss Fortune out of all the people?

He'd have to ask Lux about that weird relation later.

She has also taken some time to hang out with Vi, who was more than happy to chat with the light mage about her issues to Caitlyn, who would once in a while remind Vi about her language, and then chaos will ensue, forcing Jayce to come in before he would try his hand at flirting with all three of them (with Ezreal trying to warn the said hero of Piltover about consequences of that).

He realized with the exception of the scout, Lux does not try to interact with anyone else from Demacia; not even to her brother. She doesn't know it, but her actions does make her brother concerned; in fact, it was just recent that Garen finally understand about his stand-offish actions (Ezreal can swear it might have a part due to Jarvan IV and somehow... **somehow** Katarina) and how it has been affecting his younger sister. Even the Demacian heroes realize whenever they mention anything about Demacian honor and **anything** involving war, Lux would not say anything; her emotionless mask would be on her face as she listens and she's always the first one out, even before the questioning has begun.

"So, get what you are in the mood for!" Ezreal's thoughts get jerked out as Lux exclaim as she hands him one of the menus that was on the table, "I'll pay for it."

"Wait, what?" The explorer balks in alarm before he shakes his head, "Ohh no. I came all this way just to be treated like- no way, Lux! I'll be treating you and don't even think about complaining about it!"

The light mage blinks before she sighs, "Fine. But can I at least treat to a good friend of mine to **something** while you are here?"

Ezreal sighs before he gives a small smile, "Okay, fine. I'll let you go and have that one. But..." He then slightly frowns, "I just realized that I don't have a place to stay-"

"Oh! You can stay over at my home for the next couple of days you are here. My mother will be fine with you staying over." Lux is relieved to have some form of company that is in the form of her best friend.

"Are you sure she's not going to judge me just because I'm a **guy**?" Ezreal can't help but grin playfully, his eyebrow raised.

"S-Shut up and just order something!" Lux hides behind her menu, a slight blush appearing at her face as the explorer begin to laugh before looking through his menu.

* * *

"Oh man... I'm glad that did hit the spot!"

Lux can't help but grin, seeing the explorer taking a second shot of the the amber liquid before setting it down. They each ordered a meal and something to drink (for Lux, it was a mixed blue drink. For Ez... well, it was two shots of a liquor that he enjoys a lot); they paid for their bill and the explorer was talking vividly about an exploration that forced him to travel up to the Freljord area. She giggles, hearing Ezreal complain about the immense cold, "So... how's your uncle?"

"You mean Uncle Lyte?" Ezreal blinks before he shakes his head, "While I'm glad to see him in that area, trying to find out more about that... bridge or whatever the heck it is, I just want to tell him to come back to Piltover and spend some time with my folks." A light blush creeps up to his face as he sees Lux looking at him in curiosity and amusement, "A-And that stupid robot needs to get repaired!"

The light mage giggles, slightly amused, "I want to travel there someday, you know."

"Erm, you sure?" She can tell the explorer looks a bit surprised before shaking his head, "It's freezing up there and I don't think your light magic can handle that cold for long."

"What? Do you think it'll feeze itself or something?" Lux pouts before she shakes her head, "No way! Light's supposed to be warm and... bright! It can't freeze; it's not possible!"

"Trust me. It's freezing as hell. And I still wonder how some of us get used to it." Ezreal shakes his head before frowning, "The Institute's looking into those bridges that Lyte discovered recently... they said it might have to do with the recent threat Quinn found."

"I heard," The light mage's face immediately grows concerned about this. She did hear from Quinn (unlike Garen, Valor actually has taken a liking to Lux since she actually pet the bird instead of swinging a weapon at it) the recent problems with the Freljord citizens and the threat of the Watchers (as known as the Black Witch). The name Lissandra pops over and over again; she knows Ashe is tense about said conflict along with her husband Tryndamere. She even asked Sejuani about it before the Winter's Claw leader mentions that while Ashe is annoying, she had a horrible feeling about the mentioning of the Watchers and Lissandra. As soon as Quinn returned, she went to Lux first after handing her papers to Jarvan IV (in fact, Lux was the first person Quinn talked to while the scout was resting; she informed the rest of the Demacians later on).

"It's not just that..."

She looks up to see Ezreal looking a bit concerned as he takes out a small book from his bag, "What's up?"

"Something's been bothering me since I decided to research throughout the lands here," The explorer flips the book to a page that he has bookmarked, "You know how I last went to Shurima Deserts to check out if anything new came up?" He presents her the page on the book; it was an inked drawing of a dark winged figure, poised as the figture is waiting for someone to approach him, leaning against the sword.

Lux shivers, a creeping horrible feeling in her throat as she slightly pales, "...who is he?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Ezreal grimaces, narrowing his eyes, "He's been all over Valoran; I have been collecting some artifacts that has a connection to him."

"Do you have then with you?"

"I'll show them to you later." Ezreal's voice is beginning to get more hushed and serious; apparently, he doesn't want other people listening to what he has to say.

She blinks before her eyes narrow, "Wait. I have seen him before."

She can see the explorer look at her in surprise, "Wait. Where?"

"That figure..." Lux points to the picture (or more specifically, at the winged man), "I have seen his figure at one of the more important Demacian government building... rather," she pauses, "I've seen it situated at an alter."

"An... altar?" Ezreal was alarmed, but Lux holds a small grimace; she has seen it several times, but something inside of her creeps up as she looks more into the winged figure.

"I don't like him," She whispers, looking worried before looking back up to the explorer, "Do you want my help with finding out more about this man?"

She sees Ezreal nod, a serious look in his face, "This guy's been around this entire area of Valoran for a long time; I need to find if he has a connection here and you know about it, so... yeah. I need your help."

The light mage steels herself, but there was an elated excitement that was welling up inside of her; she has wanted to help with a research that does **not** involve anything overhearing any conversation about war strategies or anything to benefit any sort of country.

"Did you go to other areas to see if the figure showed up there?"

Ezreal nods, "Shurima, ...Frejlord, and Ionia. I've already went there to check out what I need about this figure. I'll be heading over to Piltover for a few days to try and find out what's going on" He trails off before letting out a sigh of relief, "Seeing as how actually relieved I am about making my summoner stone off of me for a couple of days..."

"That's good," Lux sighs in relief, but she can see Ezreal wasn't relieved... yet. Rather, he is beginning to look pretty irritated at his next suggestion.

"One thing I want your help with after we grab the window..." The explorer pauses before he groans, "...it's about getting into Noxus. I swear-" She was about to say that he needs to return the window to where it came from, "I'll return the artifacts when we're done looking at them. I promise. I just need your help into finding out more about this... wierdo. And aside here, it's Noxus. I saw something back there that we need to get; then we can come back here or... to Piltover and beginning research."

Lux mentally groans; she has snuck in there a couple of times to find out about the plans that the Noxians are planning. The one that worried her most was when she heard about Swain's coronation as the Head of the Noxian military and LeBlanc's introduction in the Institute (Vayne is investigating her, if Lux recalls, with Fiora's help); yes, there is a part of her that was worried about Garen's relations with Katarina (she's honestly okay with it; after all, she does have some rebellion streak with her parents and most of the Demacian officials and she's privately happy that Garen has seen it). But after a talk with Ashe, she actually accepted that the two have some weird bond that can never be broken (even after she read in there about Blitzcrank's matchmaking service that had her and the others laughing for days); after all, the Freljord queen has been with the brute of her husband and for some strange reason (and how did they get along, nobody except for the two of them will never know), the two are adorable together and even the mighty Tryndamere will blush to Ashe's compliments.

But... her actions did leave an impression on one of the Noxian military men. And it was obviously one of the Noxian heroes in the Institute; and she **knows** that he is out for her blood (And no, she knows pretty well it isn't that Vladmir; he's too vain to do anything except to suck on some poor person's blood for life and looks. Draven? Nope. Too vain (even she can agree with Katarina about **one** thing and that's the cocky executioner is too arrogant for his own good). Darius? Nope. In fact, wasn't there some rumor that he was more interested in Cassiopia? Swain was out of the question for obvious reasons).

And to be honest, she's frightened for her life, but it also built up some sort of thrill to a challenge; so far, she hasn't been caught, which was a good sign.

Now this event... hopefully this will also take her mind off the events that happened in the Institute.

"And then?"

Ezreal frowns, looking a bit concerned, "I don't want to meet this guy, that's for sure. But I do plan on announcing my research to everyone in Valoran; this could be important."

"Really?" Lux asks, "Just how important is this?"

"To the point I think even the League might be interested about this guy," The blonde man's eyes narrow, "Remember how they announced the arrival of that ice sorceress that came in to join the battle?"

She nods, knowing pretty well when that rumor floated around. Ashe and Sejuani were in their guard, along with the others who were associated with Freljord; even the mighty Darius and the Void Prophet Malzahar did everything they can **not** to involve themselves with the blue sorceress. The Noxians, Zaunites, and most of the other champions try to avoid the topic or shudder away at the thought also...

...just what was happening with the Institute lately?

As if he can read her thoughts, Ezreal's eyes narrows, "That witch... Lissandra? She showed up and that confirmed what Quinn said. She wanted to pass that message along. But also..." He takes a deep breath before his voice changes into a soft tone, "Hey... after you left, there are a bunch of people wondering where you were and what made you leave." Lux stills, knowing pretty well that one of the 'people' was most likely her brother; the others being the Demacian heroes, "I was wondering the same thing too... do you want to talk about it?"

Lux grimaces, shifting slightly in her seat, "...to be honest, Ez... I don't know if I want to."

The explorer's dark blue eyes narrow a bit further before placing one of his hands over both of her hands, surprising her as she looks up to see him.

"Ezreal...?"

"You don't have to talk about it yet if you don't want to," He murmurs, genuine concern evident in his voice and his face, "Lux, if anything's bothering you, talk to me about it, okay? I know you got that a lot when you came in, but I'm really worried." She can hear his voice slightly wavering, his warmth comforting her slightly cold hands, "...tell me and I'm ready to listen."

For once, Lux doesn't detect or feel anything false in his request; nor does she see any deception in his voice. She blinks before nodding, a swelling feeling forming inside of her chest as she nods before clearing her throat to prevent herself from breaking down.

"O-Okay. I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk."

"Good." Another gentle squeeze, "I don't plan to leave you alone about it until you're ready to tell me."

She smiles, closing her eyes as she nods, "Hey... Ezreal?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still want me to help you with your research?"

Ezreal blinks before nodding, his gentleness being replaced by a determined look, "Yeah. And actually, I want you to come along... well, if you want. After you help me with the window-"

Lux nods, determination and excitement bubbling up within her, "Yes! I-I mean..." She blushes slightly, mentally thanking that Ezreal was placing his book away, his look of surprise, "...I actually wanted to go on an adventure with you to see what it feels like."

She looks up as her blush fades away to see the explorer's equally red face before he chuckles, a smile spread on his face.

"I'm... I'm actually glad," He softly smiles, "I've been going off, exploring for a long time and not once did I get something like this..."

"This?" Lux asks, confused.

"S-Someone I... I-I mean," And then she sees how red-faced the explorer looks all of the sudden, "S-Someone who wants to come with me to a journey, that's all!"

"Well, I love learning about new things about the world, about our society," Lux innocently asks, really having no idea why the explorer would act like this, "...and you've been exploring throughout Runeterra most of your life. So... I think it would be a great opportunity for me to actually learn something from you regarding where we all come from!"

She blinks, seeing how Ezreal's blush got a bit darker than usual before he lets out a groan, his hand meeting against his face to attempt to cover his blush, "...is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing," The explorer mutters from embarrassment before clearing his throat as he begins to pack up his books into his bag, "S-So! Now what do we do?"

The light mage is still confused at Ezreal's sudden change (emotionally) as she sorts out the money for tip to leave for the workers in the bar, "How about you drop off your stuff at my place and then we'll just walk around Demacia?" She smiles, "Maybe... I'd like to show you around the library?"

"The one where you attempted to avoid me?" Ezreal playfully asks back, causing the light mage to pout.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah, right..." The dark blonde man shakes his head, but the grin was still there before he joins up with the light mage outside the bar, "And because I don't know my way around this city as I would have hoped for-"

"You forgot your map?" Lux playfully teases, knowing that Ezreal would sometimes boast about this in the Summoner's Rift, "I thought you didn't need one."

"Wha- shut up!" Ezreal glares at her, but his glare fades away when the light mage begins to laugh, crystal clear of any stress or worries; just one full of joy and amusement, "...well, to be clear, this was to the summoners. Not to everyone else."

"Haha. And how many times, I wonder, you've gotten lost?" Lux giggles as Ezreal rolls his eyes before shaking his head.

"And what about you, huh? 'A double rainbow? What does it mean...?'" A teasing smirk quirks from his lips, "I thought I wasn't the only know-it all, but that's just going too far."

"Hey!" The explorer can't help but chuckle, seeing the sudden pout that appeared from Lux's face before she blushes, "...meanie."

"I'm joking, I'm joking..." Ezreal can't help but pause, "...hey, Lux?"

"Hm?"

"Remember what I said back there," And his playful expression changes back into his serious and concerned one as he places his hand on Lux's shoulder, "Let me know when you're ready to talk about what happened back at the Institute, okay?"

The light mage blinks, knowing that Ezreal was really helpful and is trying to be there; but what if he relays anything of her thoughts about what happened back there-

"I won't tell anyone, if you're that worried," She looks to him, whose expression softens into genuine concern, "Your eyes. And I'll keep it to secrecy." A pause, "I swear. Just let me know when you want to talk. I'll listen."

Lux looks down, her throat constricting before she nods, closing her eyes as a relieved smile crosses her face, "...thank you. I'll let you know when I-"

_Wait._

She turns around sharply, feeling that someone was looking at her, but...

_Who the heck would...?_ Lux now regrets not having her wand to use her lucent singularity on whoever was watching them-

"Lux?

"Hmmm..." She frowns before facing the concerned explorer.

"Something wrong?" She hears Ezreal ask before looking over at the direction she faced at earlier, "...hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Lux shakes her head before taking a deep breath and flashing her grin at him, "So, do you want to see my boring home before you take the tour of Demacia?"

Ezreal chuckles, "...well, sure, if we can get that mirror on the way."

"Gladly!" The two begins to walk off to the direction of her home. But with one last glance and seeing that the spot is empty, Lux frowns, having that feeling before when she used to spy for Demacia's forces (as much as she hated it and the 'heroic duties' the Demacian military forced upon her).

_I don't like this one bit. Who's following me?_

* * *

He lets out a sigh, barely escaping capture.

_That... was close._

If Marcus could have seen this, he would have been reprimanded for such behavior (had this would have been training). But his red eyes narrows, following the light mage's form as she catches up with the explorer. He has overheard their conversation, the mentioning about the winged figure (yes, he has seen the winged man's image everywhere) doesn't matter to him at all **nor** the conflict over Freljord (though it should be something to be noted much later, seeing as how overblown the conflict actually is).

But what bothered him was that normally, he would imagine that the light mage would be keeping with her chirpy personality. Never once would she snap or have any sort of other emotions aside being cheerful and being positive in all things (yes, he's heard her say that a few times to the other summoners).

To hear her like this, though...

He wonders if it was with the strings of incidents at the Institute and with her fellow Demacians (not to mention with the royal ones) that forced her to take a temporary leave of absence.

That's not the thing that was bothering him; the way Ezreal was treating Lux. While he knows how friendly those two are, it bothered the assassin when he hears the explorer offer Lux a shoulder of comfort, an ear to listen...

...she isn't that simple to reach into. In fact, he knows that the light mage is well-guarded in terms of feelings; he knows the feeling too well. The mentioning about a mysterious figure wasn't that important to him (_The League can go to hell for their mistakes for inviting a powerful figure for all I care,_ He wonders about how the Institute operates sometime); he feels the familiar burn of jealousy in him as he swiftly continues to shadow the pair.

_You don't know her that well, you damned kid. You don't even know about what war truly feels like._

What did catch his attention is that Lux offers her help to get the explorer into Noxus (his sharp hearing did pick up about gathering some artifact that resembles a winged figure); the very place that nearly got her, that made her begin to question the loyalty she held for her city-state (once upon a time). But there was a mentioning about staying over in Demacia for a few days, how her only guardian would be gone while it would be just her and the explorer. Ezreal can go as he pleases, for all he cares; in fact, he has a feeling that once the boy gets what he wants (_Why the hell would be want a mirror for his research?_) and the Noxian artifact, Lux would probably be by herself; either to return to the very place where she hates to fight, or to remain in what she thinks would be a temporary refuge at Demacia, where she can wear her bright mask for so long.

_...in that case..._

Red-eyes narrow as a smirk.

_I should make the first move, then._

* * *

TBC

* * *

...wow, I think I just placed in a slightly ambiguous planning for this guy. And if it doesn't make any sense, hopefully the next chapter should clear things up for his... convoluted mind.

He'll make his actual appearance next chapter to Lux.

Yay me. I feel so energetic... (nope; I had a cold caramel latte earlier. The crash is getting to me now.)

I saw a video about a trolling Blitzcrank; while his methods and results are hilarious, it would suck if his plan didn't work out or he got caught..

Okay, just to clarify something: Valoran is the name of the continent and Runeterra is the name of the world... right?


End file.
